As the Black Bird Mourns
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: Angela has given up on babies after finding out her fourth pregnancy had no heartbeat. Brennan hates to see her friend so sad and decides to carry Hodgins and Angela's baby. What if someone else wanted Angela's baby and would do anything to get it? R&R!
1. Another Stone Hits the Heart

**I swear to God that I'm the queen of unfinished stories… Well, I wanted to start this one. So, please review. **

Introduction: Another Stone Hits the Heart

Angela's POV:

I rested against the back of the hospital bed. My eyes wandered to the many reproduction and pregnancy posters that sprawled across the room. I looked at my husband who sat beside me. He was smiling as he held my hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" Hodgins asked.

"I'm fine Jack. I'm seven weeks along and I feel great." I laughed as the nurse walked in.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Wendy." The woman said pulling gloves on, "And I will be doing your ultrasound."

I looked over at Hodgins and smiled. We'd been waiting for this moment for a long time.

The nurse walked over and lifted up my robe. I shivered as the she rubbed the gel on my lower abdomen.

"Is it too early to tell the sex of the baby?!" Hodgins asked excitedly.

"Jack, I'm only seven weeks. I doubt the little guy has anything yet." I said smiling.

"Yeah, well, with my genes, he'll be the youngest embryo ever to show his penis on the ultrasound." Hodgins laughed.

I watched the nurse as she rolled the monitor stick thingy around. I watched as she eyed the screen and her smile faded.

"I'll be back in a second…" she said getting up.

I gripped Hodgin's hand tighter and looked at him worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing." He said calmly.

I nodded as a male doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Verchella." The doctor said puling on some gloves, "Let's have a look at this baby."

Hodgins and I watched as the doctor stared at the screen as he moved the monitor around.

"Everything is okay right Dr. Verchella?" I laughed nervously.

The doctor set down his tool and turned to us sadly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. And Mr. Hodgins. There appears to be no heart beat…" he said sadly.

My heart shattered. The two words I dreaded most: No heartbeat.

I looked at the Dr. Verchella, "Could there be a mistake. Maybe-maybe the sound is off-"

Dr. Verchella shook his head sadly, "I'm so sorry. I'll leave you two alone for few minutes."

We watched as the doctor opened the door and left.

I turned to Hodgins and we looked at each other without saying a word.

"Honey, we can try again in a few weeks." Hodgins said kissing my hand.

I shook my head as huge salty tears rolled down my cheeks, "No, I-I can't do this again. This is my fourth baby I've lost! I've been on every GOD DAMN fertility drug known to man! I don't think I could bear another doctor telling me that my baby has no heartbeat! I-I'm so sorry! I-I can't…"

I let my head fall against Hodgin's shoulder. Hard sobs rattled through my empty chest. I felt dead. My world had shattered for the fourth time. I would never have my baby in my arms. I would be a childless woman.

**Well, what'd you think?! Please review and I'll update most likely tomorrow. I'm feeling really good about this story.**


	2. Alcohol Drowns the Pain

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday:( I'm working on a new novel called Listen to the Rustle of the Leaves. If you're curious to know what it's about PM me and I'll send you the introduction if you PROMISE not to steal it. You are AWESOME!!! Okay, here's chapter one. **

Chapter one: Alcohol Drowns the Pain

Brennan's POV:

It was dark outside when I pulled out of the parking lot of the Jeffersonian. I had just received a call from Angela saying she was at the local bar and needed to talk to me immediately. I decided to hurry up and get there, Ange sounded drunk.

I drove up to the front of the bar and got out.

The bar was crowded and the cigarette smoke seemed to create a thick fog throughout the room. I looked around and saw a familiar figure sitting alone at the far left corner of the bar. I shook my head and walked over.

"How much have you been drinking?" I asked as I stared at the many shot glasses surround Angela.

Angela turned and smiled when she saw me, "He-ey, Sweetie…I'm not sure…I lost count after four…" she slurred.

I sat down and took the glass of tequila from her and placed it on the table.

"I didn't think you were supposed to drink when you are pregnant." I said.

Angela looked at me, "That's why I called you here… I-I lost the baby…" Angela sniffed as she picked up the glass of tequila and chugged it down.

"Ange…I-I so sorry! I-I didn't know!" I gasped.

Angela smiled weakly, "Hey, it's okay…I'm fine…"

I shook my head, "No Ange, you're not… Does Hodgins even know you're here?"

She shook her head, "I told him I was going on a LONG walk…"

I sighed and placed a hand on Angela's shoulder, "So are you going to try again?"

Angela shook her head, "I'm done… I lost enough little guys already… I'm not strong enough to lose another one…"

I sighed, "Have you thought about adoption?"

She nodded, "Yea, but that could take months, years even. I don't think I can wait that long. Besides, I don't want someone else's baby. I want my own."

"What does Hodgins want to do?" I asked.

Angela sighed and started to mess with the toothpick sticking out of one of the empty glasses, "He wants to try again next week… Sweetie, I can't do this. I mean, I love Jack and we both want a baby but-but I can't."

I watched as huge tears trickled down Angela's cheeks. I felt really bad for her. I knew how badly she wanted children.

"Have you considered implanting your embryos in someone else?" I asked.

Angela sighed and nodded, "We've thought about it… I'm not sure if I want to stick my eggs and Jack's sperm into some woman that I don't even know? I'm mean, what if in the end she wants to keep the baby?"

"Then don't. Stick them with someone you know." I said.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

The next words that slipped out of my mouth took me by surprise.

"Me Ange. Why don't you let me carry your baby?" I said so strongly and confidently that it was almost like someone else was controlling my mind and mouth.

Angela looked at me for a long time as if she was trying to see if it was really me inside my body.

"You'd do that…for me?" she whispered, her eyes sparkling.

I nodded, "You're my best friend Ange. You've helped me out all time and I'd like to return the favor by giving you what you really want, a baby."

"So, you'd go through nine months of hell for me, morning sickness, weight gain, stretch marks, painful contractions…all of that doesn't bother you any?" Angela asked, eyes raised.

I shook my head, "Are you trying to change my mind?"

Angela bent her head, "Sweetie, I-I just don't want you to ruin your body for me…"

I smiled weakly, "It's only for nine months Ange and who better to trust to carry your child than your best friend?"

Angela's eyes twinkled and her smile grew huge, "Oh thank you Sweetie!" I felt Angela's arms fly around me, "Thank you thank you thank you! Oh Sweetie! God I love you! Look, Jack and I'll pay for everything! You need it BAM it's yours! Oh Sweetie you don't know how much this means to me!"

I giggled, "Calm down Ange. You don't need to get me anything. I'm quite the author and forensic anthropologist. As Booth would put it I'm very loaded."

Angela nodded, "Right Sweetie but I'm still paying for all of your medical bills. That's one thing you cannot make me not pay for."

I shrugged, "If you really want to Ange…"

Angela nodded, "I do. Now, you stay right there Sweetie while I go call Jack and tell him we're going to have a baby after all!" Angela squealed.

I shook my head as I watched my best friend run out the door. Then I remembered Angela had been drinking and most likely was about to pull out of the bar to go home and celebrate with Hodgins. I should drive her. We didn't need Angela going to jail after just finding out that I'd carry her kid.

"Ange wait!" I yelled pulling my keys out as I ran out the door.

I really wasn't thinking about what I had just agreed to do. If I had the night to mull it over I might have changed my mind but this was Angela I was talking about. How could I turn her down now?

**Did you enjoy? ! I'll try to update tomorrow! Make me happy by reviewing! Love you all.-Jen**


	3. You’re NOT Joking!

**Thanks for the reviews! OH MY GOD! I had the perfect idea for this story! I'm so excited about it that just I want to go there in the story already. Unfortunately I can't do that…yet… All I'll tell you is that Grayson becomes a key figure in the story… Oh no… not Ange's obsessed ex husband! Yes yes…well, he'll appear later… Well please R&R!**

Chapter two: You're NOT Joking?!

Brennan's POV:

It had been four months since I had agreed to carry Angela's child. The only ones who knew about the plan at the moment were Hodgins, Angela, and me. Angela finally decided that it was important to tell everyone now then do it when I'm halfway through delivering the baby. Angela would tell Zach and Cam, Hodgins would tell Sweets, and I would have to tell Booth.

I sat in the passenger side of the car while Booth drove towards the Jeffersonian.

I sighed, "Booth?"

Booth kept his eyes on the road, "Mhm Bones?"

"We need to talk." I said.

"Okay…about what?" he asked looking at me.

"About something I agreed to do that might change how we work for the next several months." I said.

Booth's eyes grew, "What's going on Bones?"

I turned away from Booth, "I'm going to carry Hodgins and Angela's child."

Booth started to laugh. I turned to look at him confused. This wasn't the response that I had expected.

Booth looked at me and his smiled faded, "You weren't kidding?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm serious Booth."

Booth inhaled sharply, "Bones…"

I frowned, "See! I knew you'd react like that! So before you start, yes, I've mulled it over. Yes I know the health risks. No, I won't reconsider, I'm already committed. And Angela and Hodgins are going today to get the fertilization started."

Booth sighed, "So what's going to happen today?"

I thought, "Well, I was doing some research and what they're going to do is take twenty four of Angela's eggs and I'm not sure how much of Hodgins's sperm but they will fertilize the zygotes in pewter dishes for forty eight to seventy two hours before implanting four of the healthiest looking zygote-embryo things in my uterus. Then we wait two weeks to see if I'm pregnant."

Booth's eyes grew, "FOUR embryos?! What if we end up with four little Hodgelas running all over the Jeffersonian?! We could start a show: Hodgela + 4!"

I shook my head, "Booth, I really doubt that all four embryos will survive. It's very unlikely that ONE will survive. Please Booth, right now all I need is your friendship and support."

Booth rolled his eyes, "Oh course I'll be there for you Bones. I just don't like the idea."

I nodded, "Well, I'm not too excited about being on bed rest for forty eight hours after the implantation."

Booth didn't answer as he pulled up at the Jeffersonian. As we walked into the Jeffersonian we were met by many pairs of gazing eyes. I tried to ignore them as I walked up to the lab platform.

"So…it's true what Angela said? You're going to carry her kid?" Cam asked.

I nodded as I tried to examine the remains on the table.

"You're going to be pregnant Dr. Brennan?" Zach asked.

I sighed and nodded again.

"A baby." Sweets mumbled.

I looked up, "Can we please not focus on what's going to happen to me in two days?!"

"Are you scared?" Sweets asked.

I looked over to Booth for help.

Booth sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Look squints…and Sweets…just leave Bones alone… Sure she's going to have hormonal attacks but that doesn't me we think of her any less and what about the enormous stretch marks-"

"Booth." I frowned, "Not helping."

I went back to focusing on the remains in front of me even as four sets of eyes stared at me.

This was going to be a long day… :

Angela's POV:

Hodgins and I sat in a small waiting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hodgins." A nurse called, "The doctor can see you now."

I turned to my husband, "You ready to give having a baby another shot?"

Hodgins smiled, "More than ready."

I gripped Hodgins's hand tighter as we followed the nurse into a long hallway. The door of childless freedom shut behind us.

I smiled to myself. This was going to be one of the most exciting days in my life…

**Well? What'd you think? I did research about embryo implants and you do have to wait two weeks to find out if the implant was successful.** **They do usually put 2-4 healthy looking embryos in the carrier's uterus…** **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and pretty please review. I would have updated yesterday night if it weren't for the **_**Tornado Warnings**_ **RIGHT** **over where I leave. The weather was horrible!!!!! **


	4. No Sedation

**Thanks for the reviews guys! **

Chapter three: No Sedation

Brennan's POV:

Booth and I sat in the waiting room. It had been two days since our talk and today the embryos would be placed in my uterus.

I felt Booth squeeze my hand, "You nervous?"

I nodded, "They don't put me under or anything… It's almost like they put a long tube in me…it takes ten to twenty minutes for the procedure…um…here…I found in article…" I said handing a magazine cutting to Booth.

Booth took it from me and started reading, "_Embryo Transfer:__  
Embryo transfer is most often done on an outpatient basis. No anesthesia is used, although some women may wish to have a mild sedative. The patient lies on a table or bed, usually with her feet in stirrups. Using a vaginal speculum, the doctor exposes the cervix. One or more embryos suspended in a drop of culture medium are drawn into a transfer catheter, a long, thin sterile tube with a syringe on one end. Gently, the doctor guides the tip of the loaded catheter through the cervix and deposits the fluid containing the embryos into the uterine cavity. The procedure should be done with great care and usually takes between 10 and 20 minutes. Some doctors perform the transfer under ultrasound guidance, to ensure proper placement of the embryos in the uterine cavity. Most doctors advise a few hours of bed rest after the transfer._"

Booth looked at me, "Bones, this doesn't sound pleasant at all…"

"I know." I breathed, "And that's why I would really appreciate if you would come back with me when…I get the…procedure…"

Booth looked at me, "You sure you want me to see your…lady parts?"

I smiled weakly, "You won't have to see anything Booth. They'll have a blanket draped over my legs."

"Oh..." Booth said sounding disappointed.

"Dr. Brennan." A nurse called, "You can come back now."

Booth and I stood up.

"You okay Bones? You're shaking…" Booth asked worriedly.

I looked down and saw that my knees were banging together, "Yeah...fine…" I whispered.

Booth and I trailed slowly behind the nurse. She led us into a room that looked kind of like a lab.

"Here's a robe for you to change into Dr. Brennan. The doctors should be here soon."

Doctors? Plural not singular? Why would it take more than one doctor?

I took the robe and walked into the bathroom that was in my room. I quickly change and walked back out to Booth.

"The robe suits you." Booth joked.

I rolled my eyes and climbed up onto a metal table. It had a small disposable pillow and thin cloth covering over the entire table but that barely helped with the coldness of the metal.

"Do you want me to get you a bed?" Booth asked after noticing my great discomfort.

I shook my head, "I'm fine…"

Booth frowned, "No you're not. I don't have to be Sweets to know when you are lying Bones."

I sighed, "I REALLY don't want to do this…"

Booth looked sympathetic, "Then DON'T Bones. I'm sure Ange will understand."

I shook my head, "I'm committed Booth."

Booth's eyebrows rose up in concern, "Bones…"

I heard a click and saw that the door leading to the outside was opening.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Price, and these our my interns, Dr. Helmeer, Dr. Seece, and Dr. Fenway." Dr. Price said pulling on some gloves.

I was about to make a comment on calling interns doctors when Booth spoke up.

"How much will this hurt Bones?" Booth asked.

I frowned. I really didn't want to think about how much pain this was going to be.

"She might feel a slight pinch and some discomfort…that's what other women have told me." Dr. Price said pulling out a metal tray. "Dr. Fenway, can you hand me the plastic bag please."

The intern handed a bag filled with different instruments to the doctor. I watched as the Dr. Price opened them.

"Dr. Brennan the first thing I'm going to do is clean you up." Dr. Price said. "Um…help me get her legs into the stirrups." Dr. Price said to the interns.

I felt hands on my ankles and then my ankles touched cold metal.

"Okay Dr. Brennan I need you to relax. All I'm doing is taking a few cotton balls covered in butadiene and clean you out." Dr. Price said.

I felt my muscles tighten.

"Dr. Brennan, I need you to relax." Dr. Price said.

I relax a little. They were only cleaning at the moment.

I felt cold wet cotton balls swabbing the inside of me. I clinched my fists to keep for squirming.

"Dr. Brennan, we're going to put the speculum on now." Dr. Price said.

My muscles tightened again.

"Dr. Brennan…" Dr. Price sighed, "You're going to make it harder on yourself."

I whimpered slightly. I really REALLY didn't want to do this now.

"Hey, cut Bones some slack! Not every woman does this for her friend!" Booth snapped as he stroked the inside part of my arm.

I felt the speculum touch my skin and spread it apart. I bit my lower lip to keep from crying out.

Dr. Price picked up a long thick tube as an intern filled the tip with a liquid that I guessed was filled with the embryos.

I felt my breathing quicken and my legs started to tremble.

"Dr. Brennan, the more your muscles tighten the harder and more painful it will be to get the catheter." Dr. Price said.

Booth glared at Dr. Price. Something told me that he didn't think highly of him.

"Okay Dr. Brennan one…" and the countdown to implanting began.

I began thinking about all of the other things I could be doing instead of this.

"Two…"

I didn't want this! I really really didn't want this…

"One…"

I looked at Booth one last time. He stared at me worriedly. I watched his hands travel from my arms to my shoulders. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"NOW!"

I felt the tube plunge into me. I felt my upper body trying to shoot up to stop the pain. Luckily, Booth's grip on my shoulders prevented that.

"It's in now." I heard Dr. Price say.

"You okay Bones?" I heard Booth's anxious voice.

I didn't answer. I tasted blood in my mouth where I was biting down on my lip.

"Bones?!" I felt Booth rubbing my shoulders.

My stomach muscles were curling. I would answer Booth but I was afraid that I couldn't stifle the tremendous screaming fitting to come out of my mouth.

So, I laid there in silence. I could only think that I not talking to Booth was freaking him out.

About twenty minutes later I felt the catheter.

I opened my eyes and met the gaze of a worried Booth.

"I'm okay…" I reassured him.

He didn't look convinced. He probably hated himself at the moment for letting me go through that.

"Dr. Brennan, you can and change now. Here's a list of what you can and can't do for the next twenty four to forty eight hours."

I took the list and stared at it:

_No tub baths or swimming for 48 hours after replacement _

_No tampons _

_No intercourse until the fetal heartbeat is seen on ultrasound, or the pregnancy test is negative _

_Do not undertake excessive physical activity such as jogging, aerobics, or tennis _

_No heavy lifting _

_You may return to "work" after 24 hours of bed rest (getting up for bathroom and meals only) and one to two days of light activity. _

I frowned and handed the list to Booth. Booth helped me up and I went and changed.

"Well, you get to find out if it worked in two weeks." Booth mentioned as we walked out of the clinic, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired…" I mumbled, "Want to go to the Royal Diner?"

Booth shook his head, "You're not going anywhere."

"But the list says I can get up to use the restroom and eat!" I protested.

"It meant you can go to the dining room not go out and eat." Booth said getting into the car.

"I bet Ange will take me out to eat." I frowned.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me that. I have to tell everyone you aren't allowed out of your apartment for the next two days." Booth said.

"What?! But the list said bed rest for only a day." I frowned.

"I know. One day for bed rest and one day for you to just relax at your apartment." Booth said. "I'll stay and sleep on your couch that way I can make sure you're following the rules."

"Hm." I huffed.

"Oh, yeah, I kinda got you a little something. It's pretty stupid but I thought that maybe…well…I don't know…just open it and tell me what you think…" Booth reached into the back and pulled out a large box.

I took the box from Booth, "You know you didn't have to get me anything."

Booth shrugged, "I know…"

I started to tear at the paper. Soon, a large shoe box came into view. I lifted off the lid to reveal the gift inside. There, inside, was a stuff skeleton wearing a cop suit. I picked him up and examined him. He was about seventeen inches tall and he smelled like Booth. I wondered if Booth had fallen asleep on him or something.

"You see, I brought Parker to Build-a-Bear because his friend Wiley was having a party there and I saw this in the holiday section and I couldn't resist. They're bones for my Bones… Yea, so I tried to find an FBI suit but all I could find was a cop suit… There's also an army suit in there too…but, it always could be just camo…You can name him too. You just go to the store and they have this computers that make a birth certificate for you." Booth said.

"I love it Booth." I said, "He's perfect…"

"He talks too." Booth said smiling, "Go ahead and press his hand."

I gently squeezed the skeleton's hand and in Booth's voice it said:

"I love you Bones."

I raised one eyebrow and looked at Booth, whose face turned bright red.

"Um…" I said.

"No! I didn't mean- I thought it would say feel better soon or for my best friend…I didn't mean-the box lied to me Bones. It said it was a get well voice box and it wasn't! It lied stupid little voice box. You can never trust voice boxes Bones." Booth said quickly.

I tried to keep a serious face, "Really…it sure sounded like you were saying it…"

Booth's face grew redder as he pulled up into the parking lot. I watched him curiously and wondered if he really did mean what the little box had said. Did Booth really love me?

**(wipes sweat of forehead) Whew! Long chappy! Please review to make poor Bones feel better. Oh yea, the skeleton's name is going to be Boothie. He'll be seen a lot in the story too. Okay, so, I hope you enjoyed. Oh… I changed the summery to give you a little hint. Oh, and the article Bones had was from online newspaper thingy just to let you know:) Love you all. -Jen**


	5. How Many Heartbeats!

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Those also waiting for me to update other stories soon I promise it will happen very soon. I've just been having a bad case of writer's block for those stories. Any who… please R&R! Oh yes, if the story seems to be going a bit fast it will slow down when Bones is five months pregnant. That's when all the trouble begins… Oh, if it seems like a lot of Brennan POVs now there will start to be an even amount of Booth and Angela POVs too… Ok, I'll shut up and write now.**

Chapter four: How Many Heartbeats?!

Brennan's POV:

The "terrible" two weeks was up and today I was suppose to find out if I was really pregnant.

"So, how're feeling?" Sweets asked from the back of the car.

"Any morning sickness?" Zach asked.

I sighed, "There's a very high chance that I'm not even pregnant."

Cam frowned, "Let's not share that little bit of information with Angela."

"Look, we'll all go to the doctor and find out the truth." Booth said. "Angela and Hodgins are already there waiting for us."

I sat in the passenger seat very still. I stared down in my purse and my gaze was met by Boothie. Boothie was the name of the stuff skeleton Booth gave me. He came with me everywhere. Somehow he made me feel safe.

"Whatcha looking at?" Booth asked.

I quickly zipped up my purse. Nobody knew that I carried Boothie around except me. "Nothing." I mumbled.

Booth pulled up at the hospital and everyone got out of the car.

"So, what happens if you're pregnant with more than one baby?" Sweets asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to be."

"Have you miscarried?" Zach asked.

I exhaled, "No, but the little amniotic sacs could be empty."

"But it's not likely." Cam said.

"It IS very likely!" I groaned, walking into the building.

The OBGYN was on the third floor so we took the elevator.

"Which room is it again?" Booth asked.

I sighed, "312."

"Oh yea, that's right." Booth said opening a door.

"Sweetie!" I heard a voice squeal.

I looked to see Angela and Hodgins sitting beside each other on a couch.

"We've been waiting for you!" Angela said getting up and walking over to hug me.

"What time is the appointment?" Sweets asked.

"We should be called back in about five minutes." Hodgins said.

I sat down beside Booth.

"So, what's going through your mind?" Booth asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing."

Booth raised his eyebrows, "What do you me nothing?"

I shrugged, "I'm not worried."

Booth smiled smugly, "How would you react to being pregnant with twins?"

I frowned, "I don't know, be a little shocked but a lot of people have twins."

Booth smile grew, "What about triplets?"

I sighed, "Really shocked but I doubt I'm having THAT many."

Booth grinned, "What about quadruplets?"

I groaned, "Booth-" I began.

"Dr. Brennan." A nurse called.

Seven pairs of eyes turned to the door leading into the individual ultrasound rooms.

"The doctor can see you now."

Seven bodies shot up in the air and followed the nurse.

"You ready to find out?" Booth asked.

I inhaled sharply, "Yea."

We all squeezed into a tiny room.

"Here's your robe." The nurse said.

I took the robe and went into the bathroom to change. It took me less than two minutes.

"All men turn around." I said as I walked out of the bathroom. "The back of this cheap robe doesn't close."

I hopped up onto the bed. It was much more comfortable than the metal table back at the clinic.

"Dr. Brennan, have you ever had an ultrasound before?" the nurse asked.

I nodded, "Just not on my lower abdomen."

The nurse smiled, "Well, everything is still the same except for where we do it. Lean back."

I rested my head on the pillow.

"Can you see the screen?" the nurse asked.

I nodded, "Yes, can we just see if I'm pregnant or not?"

The nurse chuckled and pulled out the ultrasound equipment. The nurse spread the gel on my lower abdomen and then pulled out the ultrasound stick.

"Let's see what we have…" the nurse said moving the stick thingy around my stomach. "Ah, here we go."

A loud thumping sound filled the room. Sighs of reliefs were released by everyone. So, I was pregnant.

"So, is the baby healthy?" Hodgins asked.

"Baby? No no, babies." The nurse corrected.

"Babies?!" I asked.

The nurse nodded, "Quadruplets actually."

The room was filled with gasps.

"What?!" I asked.

The nurse smiled and pointed at the screen, "Baby A, baby B, baby C, and baby D."

I looked over at Booth in shock. I expected him to say, I told you so, but he just stared at me.

"So, all the embryos implanted lived?!" Angela gasped.

The nurse smiled, "Very uncommon but not impossible."

Booth turned to me and whispered, "Hodgela + 4…"

I glared at him, "Shut up."

I agreed to ONE baby not FOUR. What the hell was I suppose to do now?

**Poor Bones. Congrats Ange and Hodgins. Please review and I already know what the kids' names are. No, they aren't Temperance, Seeley, Zach, and Cam. They're pretty normal names except for the middle names. They're foreign. You'll find out the sex maybe in a chapter or two…I really want to get to the exciting parts. Please review. Oh yeah, the story doesn't end after the babies are born. You'll find out why…dondondondon…mauhahhahaha! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ! Some of you have stop reviewing and IDK why! (for those who don't know what IDK means it means I don't know.) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Love you all!-Jen or Jenny**


	6. Trouble Brews

**Thanks for the reviews guys. A few little spoilers for this story: 1. The quadruplets are two boys and two girls. 2. A little six year old boy names Kyon becomes a main character in this story. (No, not Parker.) 3. Grayson=really bad news. That's all the spoilers for now. Please R&R! Oh yea, I kind fast forward in the story. Nothing really interesting has happened for the past five months. Trust me, it's worth skipping a few months. Oh yea, I have read several blogs that quad preggos have written and they don't always stay in bed…one was like seven months pregnant and at the beach with her family lol:) Oh yes, I wanted it to be quads so if you don't like the idea please don't complain. Multi births have happened to people I've known who've had embryo implants.**

Chapter five: Trouble Brews

Today marked the fifth month of my pregnancy. Yea, time really flies… I sat up and bed and looked at Boothie beside me. He's big glass eyes always seemed to stare right at me.

"Good morning Boothie." I yawned. I tended to talk to Boothie a lot when I was by myself. He always listened.

"Well Boothie, Ange and Hodgins still want to keep the sex of the babies a suprise." I said.

I pressed Boothie's hand, "I love you Bones." He spoke.

I smiled, "So, I really should be on bed rest but you know me. I'll be up and running until the due date." I patted my really large stomach. "Did you know I'm not really supposed to eat fish, soft cheeses, hot dogs, sushi, and cold deli meats?"

I pressed Boothie's hand again, "I love you Bones."

I sighed, "Boothie, Booth can be so ignorant at times. He won't let me go out on the field with him anymore…at least until I give birth…"

Boothie stared at me with his huge glowing eyes. I sat in silence for a few minutes. It really was quite lonely to be by myself…

My door burst open and Angela was standing there.

"ANGE?!" I gasped, clutching Boothie.

What was she doing her?! Why didn't she knock?!

"Oh good Sweetie you're up. How are you feeling?!" Angela asked.

"I'm fine…" I said staring at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

Angela sighed and plopped down on the bed beside me.

"You remember Grayson Birimbau don't you? My ex husband?" Angela asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I _thought _it was over after the divorce but for the past few weeks he hasn't stopped calling me and yesterday I was talking a shower and when I got out scrawled on the mirror in lipstick were the words: You'll Be With Me Soon My Love… I told him we were through and that Hodgins and I were going to have kids…" Angela said.

"You told him about me?!" I asked alarmed.

Angela nodded, "I thought maybe after hearing about us starting a family he'd stop but…it's just been getting worse."

"Have you thought about a restraining order?" I asked.

Angela! You just made a huge mistake about telling him about the quadruplets… Why the hell would Ange do that? I thought she had more brains then that!

Angela nodded, "I'm going to get one today… actually…" Angela looked at her watch, "In twenty minutes. I'd better be going… you need anything Sweetie?"

I shook my head, "No… I'll see you at the lab Ange."

Angela kissed my cheek, "Okay, try not to do too much strenuous activity."

I nodded, "Bye Ange."

"Bye Sweetie." And Angela was gone.

I sighed, "Boothie, I'm so lonely. I mean, I'm talking to you, a stuffed skeleton, how irrational is that?"

Boothie stared at me. I pressed his button, "I love you Bones."

I sighed, "I love you too…Booth…and you Boothie…and all of the Hodgela's in there." I touched my stomach.

I was resting in bed peaceful when my cell phone's ringer went off.

I grabbed my cell and opened it.

*New text message*

I clicked open and started reading: _Hello Dr. Brennan, my name is Grayson. I would really appreciate it if we could talk. I plan to stop bothering Angela but I will only do that if we can talk. Please meet me at the Royal Diner in one hour. Do not tell anyone about you coming to see me. I fear it will cause some great disruption among your peers. Truly yours, G. Birimbau_

I stared at the text for a few more seconds. Should I listen?Could Grayson be dangerous? But If it meant Ange would be left alone…

I started to type: _See you there- TB. _I clicked send.

Funny, I never realized that my initials also stood for Tuberculosis…

I slowly pulled myself into a standing position and made my way to the shower. I watched the water droplets run of my smooth round stomach. The babies kicked a lot when I was bathing. I wondered if it was because the warm water felt good. I traced the trails the water droplets left behind. It reminded me a little of snail slime… Booth has been calling me Quadibonezo every since I started to show my stomach. Wasn't Quasimodo a fictional character? Booth's version was a play on words-Quadi as in quadruplets and bonezo as in Bones. Everyone else found it funny except me.

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed into a tee shirt and maternity jeans.

"Well Boothie, I guess we better go and see what Grayson wants." I whispered stuffing Boothie in my bag as I headed out the door.

I took a taxi to the Royal Diner because I had a hard time fitting between the seat and the wheel.

I stared out the window as the cab drove past the Jeffersonian. I wondered what Zach and Hodgins were doing at the moment… another experiment perhaps?

The cab pulled up to the Royal Diner and I got out.

I handed ten dollars to the driver, "Gracious." I said.

The Latino driver smiled at me, "De nada."

I walked into the restaurant. I looked around and a tall African American man caught my eye. I walked over and sat beside him.

"Grayson?" I asked in a solemn tone.

The man turned to me, "Ah… Dr. Brennan, so nice that you could join me… coffee?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine. So, what did you want to talk about?"

Grayson sipped his coffee, "So, is it true what Angela tells me…that you are indeed pregnant with her child?'

I nodded, "Four actually."

Grayson nodded to himself, "So, how far along are you?"

"Twenty weeks." I said.

"And you still walk around fine?"

I nodded, "I'm very agile."

Grayson nodded, "Do you ever plan to have kids of your own?"

I shrugged, "I've thought about it but I really doubt that I'll have time." What did this have to really do with Ange?

Grayson sighed, "Does Angela really love Hodgins?"

I nodded, "Very much."

Grayson frowned, "I guess I must leave her be then."

I nodded, "She'd really appreciate it if you did."

Grayson sighed, "I really do love her. You believe that don't you?"

I nodded, "I know you do."

Grayson sighed, "I guess maybe you're right."

"Well, I'd better be off to work now." I said starting to get up when I heard a click. I looked down to see a gun pointed at my side.

Grayson's face was very still, "You aren't going anywhere Dr. Brennan. Please sit back down."

I felt my breathing quicken as I sat back down.

"Now listen very carefully and don't make a sound. I'd rather not hurt you." Grayson began, "Now, I can't have Angela but you are pregnant with her offspring and they are part of her. So, I'll take them instead and raise them on my own. Now, you are pregnant with her kids so you have to come with me. We're leaving the country so that I may be safe from the USA law. We're going to a very remote island in Africa called Tristan da Cunha. Now if you'd come with me…"

Grayson pulled me up so I was standing very tightly beside him, "Now please act normal and I promise you no harm will come."

I followed Grayson out the door and into his car. I was being kidnapped and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Help me Booth." I whispered softly. Though I knew he couldn't hear me. Nobody could…

**Oh no! Poor Bones!!! Yes, she's going out of the country but first stop is the No Name Keys. To the Whimsical Cottage lol:) Please R&R! I can't update tomorrow so I'm updating tonight!! Please review to make my July fourth special:) Love you all.-Jen P.S: Do NOT steal my Quadibonezo name! I made it! Stay away grr… I might let you use if you ask permission. **


	7. Author's Note Very Important!

**(Sighs and scratches head) Hey, so, I really don't like the last two chapters I wrote so I'm planning to delete them and make Bones pregnant with one or two babies… or should I keep the two chapters?! IDK really what I plan to do so I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me your thoughts… Oh, I'm kinda starting another story too… I know, I know, I swear to God I'll update soon. Sorry to all of those waiting for me to update. You know how get an idea and you have to put it on paper before you forget? Yea, happens to me all the time. Sorry Mac and others for doing this to you… Just tell me which story you'd like me to update and I'll do it. Thanks for sticking with me guys! Mac, I'm so grateful that even though you aren't a member you always find my stories and review:) I'll update soon guys-Jen**

**Oh yea, I decided to tell you all the baby names…maybe it will help you decide on quads or twins:**

**Melissa Marjani Hodgins**

**Abigail Aziza Hodgins**

**Calvin Kosey Hodgins**

**Henry Akia Hodgins**

**Hope this helps:)**


	8. In the Subconscious Mind

**(In an ominous tone with drums playing a haunting rhythmic beat in the back ground) I have decided… (Slaps herself in the face) Ow, geez, sorry… okay, so this was very hard and I decided to keep the two chapters… (starts to burst out crying.) Oh ****PLEASE**** don't stop reading! *sobs* it was so hard to decide that I almost didn't update because I was afraid I would be flamed and everyone would stop reading! I had a horrible four hour ride to this Boy Scout camp to drop of my little eleven year old brother and all I could think about was people hating me for not giving them what they wanted… I almost stopped this story… IDK… BUT I'm begging! Please keep reading and don't flame! I swear to God that this story is going to be exciting. It involves a hurricane… Oh yea, sorry guys who were reading Leave the Light On. I deleted it because I don't have time to update it… well here's chapter six. –Jen**

Chapter six: In the Subconscious Mind

Brennan's POV:

Grayson I sat in Grayson's car and stared out the window as we drove drown the highway.

"I really should be on bed rest…" I said calmly hoping that maybe Grayson would take me back home.

"You can rest when we get Tristan." Grayson said solemnly.

"That's like what, fifteen hours away?" I asked.

Grayson shrugged, "More or less but we're going to No Name Key first."

I raised my eyebrows, "That's a really stupid idea but you know? It's fine with me. I mean, after all you're the only one who could have kidnapped me and it's perfectly fine to take me where the FBI is going to look first."

Grayson sighed, "Your sarcasm doesn't excite me…"

I rolled my eyes, "You kidnapping me doesn't thrill me either." I mumbled.

I was really scared but I tried not to show it. Bickering with Grayson was a way to hide my fright.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Angela will think you ran away so that you could keep her kids?" Grayson asked slightly smiling.

I frowned, "Ange knows I would never do that." I wondered if maybe…no, Ange knows I would never do that to her…I would never want to hurt Ange…

Grayson shrugged, "Believe what you want Dr. Brennan but deep inside you know what everyone is going to think."

I sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, what's our cover story?" I asked finally speaking up.

"What do you mean?" Grayson asked.

"I mean, are we adopted brother and sister, are we partners?" I asked.

"We're married, I'm Greg Chappell and you're my wife Becky Chappell. I already got fake passports made. You are pregnant with identical twin girls that we decided to name Kennedy and Nina. You and I are fitness instructors at the YMCA." Grayson said.

I frowned, "I don't believe in marriage and besides, our kids have really stupid names."

Grayson chuckled, "What would you name them?"

I sighed, "Abby and Melissa but if they were boys Henry and Cal."

Grayson shook his head, "Do you watch that stupid horror show Harper's Island because three of the four names are from that TV show."

I looked at him confused.

Grayson rolled his eyes, "Never mind."

"So, the place we're going…is there food?" I asked.

Grayson inhaled, "Maybe…"

I gasped, "You don't know?!"

Grayson's shoulders dipped inward, "I set up the place up awhile ago…you talking about the place in Tristan right."

I nodded, "Yes…and the cottage place…"

Grayson pursed his lips, "Why aren't you afraid?"

I shrugged, "Because I'm not." I lied.

"You should be…" Grayson mumbled.

"You're the least frightening kidnapper I have ever had to deal with." I said strongly.

Grayson didn't reply as he turned into the airport parking lot.

"Give me your cell phone." Grayson said holding his hand out.

"What? No-not my blackberry!" I gasped.

"Give me the phone. I can't take any chances of you being tracked because of it." Grayson said.

"But Booth bought me this phone for my birthday… I don't know how he could afford it but… it was a gift from his heart, I can't let it go!" I frowned.

"I need the phone…" Grayson mumbled.

"Fine!" I snapped slapping the phone into his awaiting hand, "I hope it blows up and you are severely disfigured!"

Grayson chuckled, "Here, will two hundred dollars make it up?"

I frowned and took the money from Grayson. Maybe it would come in handy for food.

As we drove around the parking lot looking for a space Grayson took my phone and tossed it into a gutter.

Grayson pulled into a parking space and got out.

"Come on." He said pulling me out of the car.

"What time does our flight leave?" I asked.

"In an hour." Grayson said.

I followed Grayson into the airport.

"Do we have any luggage?" I asked.

Grayson nodded, "In Florida."

I looked confuse, "Do you have my clothes?"

Grayson shook his head, "I have Angela's clothes from when we were married."

"Grayson, I'm not sure if you've noticed but I'm pregnant with quads. I couldn't fit into Ange's clothes even if I was pregnant with one baby at three months." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll figure something out." Grayson mumbled.

"I'm hungry." I mumbled.

"Well, you should've thought of that when we were in the diner." Grayson said as we entered our terminal.

"Well, I wasn't hungry then like I am now." I said.

"You are very annoying." Grayson said.

"That's why you should take me back, so I can annoy someone else." I said boldly.

"I thought when people were kidnapped they were supposed to be frightened." Grayson said.

"I thought kidnappers were supposed to be scary." I shot back.

"To shay." Grayson mumbled. "Why don't you scream?"

"Because you threatened to shoot me…besides, you'll never get away with this." I said.

"Well, I've gotten this far haven't I?" Grayson said.

I ignored Grayson and looked down in my purse at Boothie. He stared up at me with his big black eyes. I sighed and pushed him deeper into my purse so Grayson would see him as another thing to throw away.

I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in and closed my eyes.

"_So… how're you holding up?" a voice asked._

_I opened my eyes. I was surrounded by white and standing right in front of me was Booth._

"_Booth? Wh-where am I?" I asked wearily._

_Booth shrugged, "I dunno. You tell me, it IS your dream after all."_

_I groaned, "I'm dreaming?"_

"_Yep." Booth said pulling an apple out of thin air, "Hungry?"_

_I took the apple from Booth and bit into it, "So…I guess you know I'm kidnapped?"_

_Booth tilted his head slightly, "Well, technically I'm not Booth-Booth. I guess you could say I'm his subconscious. But yes, I know you're kidnapped but Booth-Booth doesn't know that yet." _

_I frowned, "Can you help me?"_

_Booth shrugged, "Only in your dreams."_

_I sighed, "You're no help."_

_Booth pulled a chair from behind him and sat down, "Well, at least you have someone to talk too."_

_I stared at Booth._

"_Well?! It down Bones." Booth said._

"_I have nowhere to sit." I mumbled._

"_What about that nice comfy looking couch behind you?" Booth asked pointing behind me._

_I turned around to see the couch from my office sitting there._

"_How'd it-" I began._

_Booth shrugged, "Your dream Bones not mine."_

_I sat down and watched Booth._

"_So, are you scared?" he asked._

_I shook my head, "No."_

_Booth rolled his eyes, "Yea you are."_

_I groaned, "Why does it concern you?"_

"_Well, you are my partner." Booth said slouching. _

_I shook my head, "No I'm not. I'm Booth's partner."_

_Booth shrugged, "Technically we're the same person."_

"_Well, the real Booth would be concerned about me." I glared._

"_But, if the real Booth was really concerned wouldn't he be here by now?" Booth asked._

_I frowned and stood up._

"_Wait!" Booth yelled but I kept walking._

"_Ah Sweetie you're finally here!" a voice gasped._

_I looked around to see that I was in a huge museum. Angela stood right in front of me._

"_Hey! Why does Angela get her own museum and all you give me is a white room?" Booth groaned, "I expected better from you!"_

"_Well, maybe if you were more considerate you'd get what you want." Angela sneered._

"_Can you guys please stop fighting you're giving me a headache." I said._

"_Oh, sorry Sweetie…" Angela said._

"_What are you working on?" I asked._

_Angela studied her picture, "I'm not sure…it's your dream tell me."_

_I groaned, "Why does everyone think I know everything just because it's my dream?"_

_Booth chuckled, "Well, you might want to try to think of a reason to tell those guys."_

_I looked at the direction Booth was pointing and saw, to my horror, four figures standing or…crawling there. One looked like Cam's body with a chicken head, one was a beetle's body with Hodgin's head, Zach looked normal except for the fact he was made entirely out of Macaroni noodles, and Sweets was on a tricycle with a lollypop in one hand and a pinwheel in the other._

"_Zach…Cam…Hodgins…Sweets?" I whispered._

"_Brack!" Cam clucked angrily._

"_Hodgins! Stop chewing on my leg for the fiftieth time!" Zach frowned as he stared at the enormous gap in his leg._

_Hodgins looked up, "Sorry dude, I can't help it. A beetle's gotta eat."_

"_Why'd you go and have to make me a twelve year old? That's something I'd expect from Agent Booth." Sweets mumbled._

"_She did something even better. She made you into a five year old!" Booth laughed._

"_Can you please stop dripping cheese everywhere Zach?! You're getting my museum floor all gooey." Angela complained._

"_Well if Dr. Brennan hadn't made me a child's art project we would have this problem!" Zach scowled._

"_Hey, cut the doc some slack." Hodgins said._

"_Brack brack bucack!" Cam screeched._

"_Yea yea, just because you're a chicken head doesn't make you any better off then the rest of us." Hodgins said rolling his eyes._

_Cam tried to peck Hodgins but missed and hit Zach's arm instead._

"_My arm…" Zach whispered sadly as he stared at his arm that had fallen to the floor._

_Hodgin's eyes grew and he grabbed Zach's arm._

"_Give me back my arm Hodgins! Drop it right now!" Zach yelled as we all watched Hodgins crawling up the museum wall with Zach's arm._

"_I would help you Zach but it seems my lollypop and pinwheel will not come out of my hands. It also seems my legs are glued to this tricycle." Sweets mumbled._

_I shook my head. This was all so confusing._

"_Dr. Brennan…Dr. Brennan…" a voice called._

_Everyone stopped. _

_Booth sighed, "I guess it's time for you to wake up…"_

"_We'll see you later." Angela smiled._

_I watched as slowly everything started to disappear._

"Dr. Brennan. Wake up. We're boarding the plane now." I heard Grayson say.

I groaned, "Leave me alone."

I felt Grayson pull me up to a standing position. I groaned and followed him onto the plane. Then it occurred to me. Where the hell was Booth? Shouldn't he have realized that I'm missing by now?

**I hope you enjoyed. The sub concees will appear throughout the story. Yea, I now they're a bit strange but when my mom was pregnant she had really weird dreams... I hope you'll keep reading this story. I would I updated sooner but we had an earthquake…it only shook the house, other than that everything was okay:) Please REVIEW!!!-Jen P.S: Booth POV next chapter. **


End file.
